


Everything

by Karla_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru share a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, so this was first posted on my tumblr on January 10th 2014, and I just now remembered I had it. 
> 
> This is set after episode 6 of Free! (you know, the episode where we all thought Rei was gonna drown)
> 
> *UnBeta'd and most likely OOC

The water was warm, pleasantly warm.

“Ne, Haru, aren’t you going to get tired sitting like that?” Makoto rested his chin on Haruka’s damp hair. Haru shook his head, his face as blank as ever, and re-adjusted his legs a little. He wasn’t uncomfortable, per se, but they were sort of cramped in the small bathtub. Haruka had not thought that Makoto would actually say yes to his request of taking a bath together, but of course Makoto had tilted his head to the side and, with a soft smile, agreed. Honestly, Haru hadn’t meant to take things this far when he had asked Makoto to come over that morning during their lunch, but he wasn’t regretting it either. Haru opened his eyes when the water rippled. Makoto had extended his right leg, the long, spandex-clad, appendage brushing softly against Haru’s own covered thigh.

“I didn’t think we’d ever do this again.” Makoto’s happy voice reverberated throughout the bathroom. The pop of a bottle being opened had Haru closing his eyes again. A few seconds after the pop, slender fingers ran through his hair. The fingers caressed every strand, the rhythm slow but firm. Haru’s mouth parted in a silent sigh; why didn’t it feel this good when he washed his own hair? Tiny clumps of bubbles cascaded down his back, leaving a snowy white trail.

As quickly as it began it was over. Makoto’s fingers halted their caress and the foam was washed away with water. Haru opened his eyes.

“Haru-chan?” Makoto was taken aback when the other abruptly changed positions, Haru was now facing him, kneeling in between his legs. Makoto froze when he saw Haru lean toward him, their bodies were centimeters apart when Haru pulled back, shampoo bottle in hand. Makoto drew in a shaky breath.

“You don’t have to, Har—”

“I want to.” Haru spoke matter-of-factly. Makoto’s face reddened, he only hoped Haru wouldn’t take notice. Makoto stayed quiet as Haru poured a copious amount of shampoo on his hand, mixing it briefly between his hands, before he reached for Makoto’s hair. Makoto bent his head slightly so Haru could reach it properly. Closing his eyes, Makoto allowed himself to enjoy this moment. Haru’s fingers moved in slow steady circles, sometimes blunt nails brushed against his scalp succeeding in sending small shivers down his spine. Makoto squeezed his eyes as the fingers reached the nape of his neck. Seconds later, the fingers were removed and tepid water ran down his back.

“I was scared that day.” Haru said, out of the blue. Makoto opened his eyes and looked up, catching a strange glint in Haru’s blue eyes before the boy looked away.

“I thought you were dead. For a moment, I thought I had lost you.” The voice didn’t waiver or break, no tears were rolling down Haru’s face, but Makoto didn’t need any of that to know just how distraught Haru was. Makoto couldn’t help but remember how similar he’d felt that day, terrified, anxious; first for Rei, and then for Haru. Knowing that Haru had risked his life to save him after his fear had crippled him, had broken his resolve. What he’d told Haru that day was true, if Haru was gone everything would be meaningless. He wondered, foolishly perhaps, if Haru felt the same. They’d been close for so long, that nothing they did together ever felt different, it was all just natural. They fit into each others lives perfectly, balancing out what one lacked and strengthening their weaknesses. Friends, brothers, lovers, to Makoto it used to make no difference. They were what they were, always together, never apart. Now, however, something had changed between them, he just hoped Haru felt it too.

Makoto gently turned Haru’s head back toward him, “Because of you, I am still here, Haru-chan.” Makoto’s lips turned upward. 

Haruka kept his gaze fixed on Makoto for a solid minute, Makoto just stared back at him pleasantly. Without warning, Haru leaned forward until he was once again centimeters apart from the other. This time he wasn’t reaching for anything. Haru gave Makoto enough time to move away, or push him away, he was pleased when Makoto bent down the tiny amount in order for their lips to meet. The water rippled harshly as the two moved closer to each other. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, and Haru kept his hands placed on Makoto’s shoulders. Their lips brushed against each other softly, as if fearing that if there was too much movement one would move away. Haru pressed forward, settling between Makoto‘s legs. Quickly gaining confidence, Haru opened his mouth and licked at Makoto’s soft lips. Makoto squeaked in embarrassment, and shyly opened his mouth. Their breaths mingled as their tongues brushed and swayed against each other. It was a quick, messy, inexperienced kiss, but it made Makoto’s heart soar and his stomach flip. Pulling away was harder than either of them expected, but they eventually did. Makoto didn’t try to hide his red face this time.

“We‘ll catch a cold if we stay in too long.” Haru said, keeping his eyes firmly on the brunette. Makoto nodded, and both finished off their bath in a matter of minutes.

When they finished changing into their pajamas Makoto turned to Haru.

“What you told me…is that why you’ve been so attached to me lately?” Makoto asked. Ever since that incident Haru has been at his side constantly, not that he minded. Haru didn’t look at him right away.

“I didn’t want to let you out of my sight, but that isn’t the entire reason.” Makoto’s eyes widened, he hadn’t expected an answer like that. He left it at that. This was enough for now.

“Thank you, Haru-chan.” Makoto was thanking him for everything, absolutely everything. Makoto reached for Haru’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

“There’s no reason for you to thank me.” Haru grunted, pulling away for a second to turn off the light, and lead the brunette toward his bed. Makoto chuckled softly, loving the warmth that radiated from their joined hands. Regardless of anything else, impassive expressions, uncertain emotions, or vague words. That night the two crawled into bed together and slept with no space in between them, feeling safe in each others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you have the time.


End file.
